Branel
Branel is the pairing of Brant Daugherty and Janel Parrish. Events Ustream *Janel joined Brant at his house for a Ustream on February 2, 2012. NOH8 Campaign *Brant and Janel participated in the NOH8 campaign on April 11, 2012. *They shot one photo together and two individual ones each. Interviews #"Brant Daugherty: Pretty Little Liars Set Visit Interview" ClevverTV; December 25, 2010 #*'Is there a cast member that you've like really bonded with behind the scenes... you like hang out with and go bowling with or something?' Brendan and I, we've become good friends; Chuck, he's a really good guy who plays Sean; Janel, who plays Mona, is a really great girl. #"Exclusive! Brant Daugherty Tells Wetpaint: 'I Still Have to Defend Noel'" Wetpaint; February 7, 2011 #*'Who have you hit it off on the show — who do you hang out with outside of work?' I love shooting scenes with Ian Harding. He's amazing, and the classroom scenes we do together are some of my favorite things ever. He's so much fun to challenge, and we're always trying to one-up each other on set. In one take, I'll pull the pen out of his hand instead of pulling it off his desk just to see what he does. We have a lot of fun riffing off of each other. Off set, I've made a lot of really good friends: Chuck Hittinger, who plays Sean; Brendan Robinson, who plays Lucas; Janel Parrish, who plays Mona — they've all become really good friends of mine. #*'A lot of the other cast members, like Lucy and Janel and Tammin, are all vocalists in some capacity. Are you a vocalist, or a dancer, or do you have any other secret talents you can tell us about?' I just discussed this with Janel the other day. She brought up the fact that they taught me how to play guitar for one scene this summer. I didn't have much experience — I had a working knowledge of it, but I wasn't great by any means. But they taught me the whole song and we played it live. The joke was that my talent isn't actually playing guitar — it's just picking things up quickly. No, I wish that I was a good singer, but my real talents lie behind the camera in writing and directing. #"Exclusive! Brant Daugherty Dishes on Noel and Mona" Wetpaint; June 20, 2011 #*'What was your reaction when you read that Mona was meeting Noel at the restaurant?' Janel Parrish, who plays Mona, has been a great friend of mine since day one, so we had a good laugh about it. The best thing I can tell you about it is that when we did the table read for the premiere after just getting the script, so many of us were reading it for the first time — and we got to that scene, and it reads, “Noel walks in and kisses Mona” — and I remember Lucy Hale audibly gasped, “Oh my God!” If we can get Hale to gasp, we can get the fans for sure. #*'Can you reveal if there will be anything ongoing between Noel and Mona?' I can say that they become pretty close. #"Brant Daugherty: Noel could bring Rosewood to its knees!" NY Post; June 21, 2011 #*'Especially now that he's "interacting" with Mona! I was shocked, were you?' Janel who plays Mona is a faster reader than me, so she got there before I did and frantically called me: “oh my god, Brant! Skip to this page, you are gonna die!” laughs Janel was my first friend on the set, so I think the world of her. I realize it’s kind of a shock to the audience, but Mona and Noel are good friends, it makes sense when you think about it. #*'Plus, it really works to both of their advantages socially speaking.' Oh, absolutely. They both have a lot going for them: Mona steps up and is the new It Girl at school and Noel is captain of the football team. Plus, now that he’s back from suspension, he’s got even more of that bad boy thing going for him. They both can be pretty intense characters at times, so think it’s a good fit. They balance each other out very well. #*'It's like when two super villains team up to take on Batman!' laughs With their powers combined! I think if they put their minds to it, Noel & Mona could bring Rosewood to its knees!!! #*'Do you think they're using each other or legitimately attracted?' I don't think there are necessarily ulterior motives, but things shifted for him – he was out of school and could have potentially lost his friends, his popularity, his spot on the team ... I think Mona stepped in as a savior, in a way. Kind of brought him back into the fold and ulterior motives or not, I think he genuinely likes her. #"Chatting with Janel Parrish from Pretty Little Liars" ABC Pretty Little Liars TV Blog; August 31, 2011 #*'Do you think Noel and your character's relationship will last? If so why?' I think they're a perfect couple. Definitely rooting for Nona. #*'Let's pretend you're not an actress on the show. If you were just a fan, watching at home, which couple do you think you'd be into the most?!' I love HALEB but NONA's not too shabby either. ;) #*'Noel and Mona are perfect together. Were you shocked when you read they were dating? I was when I saw it!' Me and Brant are good friends. We definitely had a good laugh about it. #"Survey Says with... Janel Parrish" Girls Life Magazine; December 1, 2011 #*'On the PLL set, I'm always hanging with:' Brant Daugherty, who plays Noel. We had a good laugh when we found out our characters were getting together. #"Ask Janel Parrish - Pretty Little Liars" ABC Family; December 19, 2011 #*'I want to see more of Mona and Noel. Will I get a Mona and Noel fix when the show returns with new episodes? My fingers are crossed.' Talk about a perfect couple. You will definitely get some more Nona, as our twitter fans have dubbed us. So just keep watching, you'll see lots of drama and it'll be interesting. But yes, they are definitely on paper the most perfect couple. So, you'll just have to see what goes! #"Pretty Little Liars: 'A' discusses what to expect in season 3, the 'A team' and the fans reaction to the big 'A' reveal" TV Fiends; June 5, 2012 #*'On clue’s about A’s identity during season 1 and 2 of Pretty Little Liars:' I think once you look back now that you know who’s “A” you’d definitely find some sly little hints in there. Definitely the scenes where I’m helping Emily hack into the vice principal’s system to find out that he was bribed definitely shows that Mona had some technical skills that people didn’t know about. It also shows that she has a little bit of a devious side. There is a scene where Mona finds out that Jenna is dating Noel and I saw in the script they wanted me to have a moment where I just looked very angry. I remember it said something like, “Mona is …, and not just in a ‘you stole my boyfriend' kind of … off way,” and that was kind of telling to me that they wanted me to show a different side. I think, yes, if you go back and watch some of the episodes you’d find some hints. #"Pretty Little Liars' Brant Daugherty Kahns Us Good!" TV Guide Magazine; August 7, 2012 #*'Which is his typical M.O. When he was with Mona, they just suddenly just showed up together one day. And now... ' Yep. I think the last time I talked to you, my goal was just to get Noel a girl. I think Aria said it best when she said that Noel was going through the girls like Kleenex. #*'He broke Mona!' I like to think he did! Laughs #*'Have you shot any scenes with Janel Mona yet?' I have not, and I am dying for it. She is absolutely one of my favorite people in this cast and we hang out all the time, so we have even talked about this, like 'when are we gonna get to that?' Because I unceremoniously dumped her, we never talked again and then she turned out to be "A." So did Noel know that? How much did he know? I want to get into that. #"Brant Daugherty Interview: Is Noel on The A Team?" TV Fanatic; August 23, 2012 #*'Could Noel’s rejection have anything to do with Mona’s?' That’s a little trickier. I think Mona had her own motivations to be A. I do think that Noel really hurt her and their breakup gave her the push to take action at the end of season two, but I think she had a separate reason to do what she did. #Janel Parrish 'Pretty Little Liars' Interview HollywireTV; October 19, 2012 #*'We're in the cemetery. How is it? Is this creepy or what?' I know! I'm a little creeped out... Well, the sun's still kinda out, so when it goes down, I'm gonna be a little scared. Thankfully, I've got... I see Brant over there... He'll protect me. #"Brant Daugherty On The 'PLL' Halloween And More Brian On 'Days?'" AfterElton; October 22, 2012 #*'From having talked to Marlene King creator and Oliver Goldstick Producer before I know they keep things close to the vest but how much do you know?' It’s never enough, that’s for sure! I really don’t get information ahead of time unless it’s something I need to know for a scene or an arc. For example, I was told I would be dumping Mona last season and getting together with Jenna on the show so I had time to prepare for that but they didn’t tell me who ‘A’ was so you only hear what you need to hear. #"Janel Parrish Talks Getting Confused For Her 'Pretty Little Liars' Character, Her Dating Deal-Breaker" The Huffington Post; January 8, 2013 #*'What/who have you been jealous of lately?' Brant Daugherty, my costar. He just traveled all over Europe. #"PLL Finale Party" ABC Pretty Little Liars TV Blog; March 19, 2013 #*'Janel if you could have a love interest on the show who would it be? besides that time with Jason...' I was quite fond of NONA! Tweets #''March 26, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: Sushi with A! She doesn't look so threatening right now... @jmeilanixo http://t.co/hsFtCj5h #''March 31, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: excited to see @JMeilanixo in Spring Awakening tonight! #*@imarleneking: @brantdaugherty @JMeilanixo me too! #*@JMeilanixo: yessss!!! RT“'@brantdaugherty': excited to see @JMeilanixo in Spring Awakening tonight!” #*@JMeilanixo: yayyy!! @imarleneking @brantdaugherty #*@brantdaugherty: @imarleneking @JMeilanixo awesome, can't wait to see you both! #*@brantdaugherty: The shows about to start! Break a leg @JMeilanixo! #''April 1, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo you were phenomenal last night as Wendla! i'm continually impressed #''April 9, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: Can't wait to shoot for @NOH8Campaign tomorrow with @brantdaugherty! #''April 10, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: Shooting with @JMeilanixo today for @NOH8Campaign. Love this girl http://say.ly/Bga339w #''April 11, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: NoH8 with @brantdaugherty! Love that weirdo pic.twitter.com/LaJl7iq2 #''April 13, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: Hot tub at 830am. Life is good #*@JMeilanixo: shhh don't speak. I hate you. RT“'@brantdaugherty': Hot tub at 830am. Life is good” #''April 28, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: Amazing #NOH8 shot with the wonderful @brantdaugherty http://www.noh8campaign.com/photo-gallery/familiar-faces-part-5 @NOH8Campaign pic.twitter.com/6y2IfGJN #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo @NOH8Campaign well don't you look gorgeous! great shots #''June 14, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: congrats to @JMeilanixo 'and '@SleepintheGardn for their teen choice award nominations! now go vote! #''June 28, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: Amazing night at Gallery For The People tonight! Loved seeing @norbuck @AshBenzo @shaymitch @brendanrobinson @KeeganAllen @brantdaugherty! #''July 22, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: I have the best fans in the world! Thank you all so much for voting me "TV's Best Villain". My first award EVER and I love you all so much! #''July 23, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo congratulations, lets go surfing soon!! #''August 20, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: Happy Birthday to the awesome @brantdaugherty!! #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo thanks Janel! see you in a few #''October 1, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: It's October. What?! #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo where did this whole year go? #''October 10, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: Coffee time with @JMeilanixo #''October 22, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: I honestly think if I have one more latte, I'm going to turn into one. I think I'm okay with that. #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo it would make our coffee outings easier. And much weirder. #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty I'm scared at what you just said. #''November 7, 2012'' #*@KRYSTALLOVESPLL: @JMeilanixo I need to buy this shirt for you and @brantdaugherty http://media-cache-ec5.pinterest.com/upload/205617539208602474_BC4CpXhH_c.jpg … #''November 8, 2012'' #*@JMeilanixo: @KRYSTALLOVESPLL @brantdaugherty haha! This is perfect. ��❤ #''November 30, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: My nephew Miles was born yesterday! #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty ahhhhh congrats!! #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo thanks Janel! #''December 6, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: sunrise in Amsterdam. one of the most beautiful things I've had the privilege of seeing http://instagram.com/p/S5FvCsMyE7/ #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty Why would you post this? That's just MEAN! #''December 8, 2012'' #*@brantdaugherty: arrived in Paris. can already tell I'm going to like it here #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty MOST DESPISED TWEET EVER #''January 2, 2013'' #*@brantdaugherty: lets do something great today #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty well you're seeing me. So there's that. #''February 4, 2013'' #*@brantdaugherty: First day on set for #ArmyWives! #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty kill it Branty! #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo yes ma'am! I plan on it. Hope you're doing well on the west coast #''February 25, 2013'' #*@JMeilanixo: VICTORY AT LAST pic.twitter.com/rRWWZUMWja #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo HOW DID YOU TRAIN THEM TO DO THAT? #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty oh, it's been a struggle Branty. A struggle. #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo this has been a constant source of stress in my life. Kudos on breaking the cycle Ghinelle #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty why thank you, Brandtt #''February 26, 2013'' #*@PLLBooks: @seventeenmag how is work with @brantdaugherty? #MonaTakeover #*@seventeenmag: @PLLBooks @brantdaugherty It's wonderful! Brant is one of my favorite people ever. #PLL #MonaTakeover #*@brantdaugherty: @seventeenmag @JMeilanixo love you janelly #''March 15, 2013 '' #*@JMeilanixo: Coffee with my long lost @brantdaugherty! ❤ #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo it was great to see you today! #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty missed my favorite weirdo! #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo HEY #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty prahfessional #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo you're making fun of ME for mispronouncing words? #''March 23, 2013'' #*@brantdaugherty: IMPORTANT QUESTION: do they still make dunkaroos? #*@JMeilanixo: I TOO MUST KNOW RT“'@brantdaugherty': IMPORTANT QUESTION: do they still make dunkaroos?” #''April 6, 2013'' #*@brantdaugherty: My first episode of @ArmyWives airs tomorrow at 9/8c on Lifetime! Who's watching and live tweeting with me? #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty yay Branty!!! #''April 22, 2013'' #*@JMeilanixo: Trying not to drink coffee everyday is like trying not to BREATHE �� #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo who are you and what have you done to Janel? #*@JMeilanixo: I know. I feel like a part of me has died. #''April 30, 2013'' #*@brantdaugherty: Why did I wake up today with Beat It stuck in my head? #*@JMeilanixo: @brantdaugherty because you're clearly a bad ass #*@brantdaugherty: @JMeilanixo clearly. I don't think that was ever disputed Photos Branel2.jpg Branel3.jpg Branel4.jpg Branel5.jpg Branel6.jpg Branel7.jpg Branel8.jpg Branel9.jpg Branel10.jpg Branel11.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings